


Adrien and Marinette - Frickin Couples Goals

by havingawildtime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havingawildtime/pseuds/havingawildtime
Summary: A dash of crack1 teaspoon of class saltone grain of background character development1 cup of Lila salt1/2 a backbone for Caline bustierA hint of Gabriel redemptionA pinch of Chloe redemption16 ounces of Adrien declaring his love for MarinetteBake it for 15 minutes at 350 degreesRemove and let coolIce it with A BuzzFeed - "10 times Adrien and Marinette were couples goals"Et voila! A quality, fluffy (little bit bitter) Adrinette fic.Basically Lila pulls some shit, it backfires cuz she’s dumb, and lots of adrinette cuteness.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1037





	Adrien and Marinette - Frickin Couples Goals

Lila had been spewing lies left and right. She talked about ladybug so much that it had to have been pure dumb luck that she hadn’t been kidnapped by Hawkmoth as bait. She still bullied Marinette and made good on her promise by turning all her friends on her, other than Adrien. Lila still hadn’t sunk her nails into the blonde model, but she had confidence that she would soon take him away too for herself. Unbeknownst to the liar, Adrien had realized about a month after Marinette’s expulsion and readmission that his advice to ‘Take the high road’ was a load of crap and he stuck to Marinette like glue afterwards saving her from as many of Lila’s schemes as possible.

Marinette “Tripped” Lila, causing her juice to spill all over her because of Karma: well it’s a good thing that today is the day that Adrien brought Marinette a brand-new outfit from the Gabriel line that was being released in a month as a gift.

Lila stuffed a bunch of spiders in Marinette’s locker to ruin her day: She was surprised to find a note saying to go out to the courtyard where Adrien gave her a gorgeous, and probably expensive bracelet, telling her it belonged to his mother and that his father gave it to her a month after they started dating and that he wanted her to have it as a sign of how much he cares about her. This made the whole school (excluding Miss Bustier’s class) coo and take pictures. The spiders had yet to be found.

Lila tripped Marinette: Adrien was there to catch her EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!

Lila was running out of ideas to ruin this girl’s reputation in Adrien’s eyes.

Today was a new day however, and she was positive the plan she had would succeed.

Lila had a new Gabriel pendant that she bought yesterday and was going to use the same tactic that she had when she expelled Marinette, since that worked so well up until Adrien threatened her. Lila snuck into the school and stuffed the necklace in Marinette’s locker and made her way towards the classroom five minutes early to start “searching” for her lost pendant. She was on her hands and knees looking for the pendant as the class walked in. “Hey Lila, what are you doing? Do you need any help?” Alya asked as she Juleka and Rose entered the class. “Oh, I can’t find my pendant, it’s a family heirloom. I remember last putting it down here” she motioned to the desk where Marinette sits “I took it off to put my hair up and that is the last time I remember seeing it.” She called on her best misty-eyed expression and spewed some crap about her mother being super mad that she lost it and then made a comment about how maybe someone saw it and stole it. Then the warning bell rang, and the rest of the class came in.

Everyone was a little drowsy from the late night akuma that woke half the city last night, by screeching and making noise. The akuma was a kid and called Banshee, the kid was akumatized because their parents reprimanded them for crying after waking up from a nightmare and waking the parents. They trickled in and noticed the display at the back of the classroom, inquiring as to what had happened. Lila told them a sob story about how she acquired the necklace and that it was a family heirloom. Then she told them that it was missing or that maybe someone stole it. Kim asked her where she had seen it last and she told them that it was on Marinette’s desk. Immediately the class jumped to the conclusion that Marinette must have stolen it. Lila being the liar that she was pretended to disagree “I know that Marinette hates me, but I don’t think she would steal a priceless family heirloom.” Lila supplied. “Wait, why does she hate you?” Rose asked. “I know I shouldn’t be telling you this but, well… Adrien and I are in love. He and Marinette put up a lovey dovey front when in public because Gabriel wants them to be together but when they’re alone all they do is fight. I think Marinette has manipulated Gabriel into giving her his son because she wants an in, in the fashion industry. I overheard her on the phone saying that even if her designs are awful, the Agreste name will gain her enough fame that it won’t matter. Adrien is miserable and he talks to me all the time about how awful she is to him and that he wishes he could leave her for me.” By the end of the story Lila was crying big fat crocodile tears and the whole class vowed to help her separate the couple so that Lila and Adrien could be happy together. They were soothing the sausage haired girl and agreeing to pretending to know nothing so that Marinette didn’t become suspicious and ask Gabriel to pull Adrien out of school.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Adrien asked as the duo walked up to their seats at the back of the classroom. “Lila can’t find a family heirloom of hers and we’re worried that _someone_ stole it.” Alya cut in eyeing Marinette who was slumped against Adrien’s shoulder nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. “ _Oh,_ well what does it look like and where did you last see it Lila?” Adrien inquired using the last of his restraint not attacking the liar, knowing exactly where this was going. “Well I took it off yesterday and put it down on the table here, when I was putting my hair up while talking to you.” She motioned to Marinette’s seat. “I was wondering if maybe _Marinette_ had seen it or maybe who _took it_?” she asked in a sickeningly fake sweet tone.

Adrien was so done at this point. He was so tired from the akuma last night, they chased the screaming banshee around the city for 5 hours and didn’t get to sleep until 4 am. After the accidental reveal a month into their relationship the two had been even closer than before so when there were akuma attacks at night, they likely slept over at each other’s houses. Last night Marinette stayed at his place but had run out of her own shirts, so she was wearing one of his hoodies and shirts.

“I doubt Mari would have seen anything, she and I went straight to my place to work on a proposal for the company and were up late working on it so there wouldn’t have been an opportunity to see anything.” He defended while hugging his girlfriend close to him as they sat down on the bench behind the desk, cuddling close together. “Yeah but maybe she stole it. She could have stashed it yesterday at some point during school and then went back to get it after going home last night.” Kim supplied unhelpfully. Adrien glared while Marinette quietly dozed in his lap. “Marinette wouldn’t have snuck into school last night because she was with me the whole night _Kim_. Besides, we didn’t _just_ work on the proposal, we partook in some other activities. We were quite wrapped up in each other for a long time and 'exercised' multiple times. Hence why Marinette is asleep in my lap right now. To reiterate, we were Very busy together last night and I don't think Marinette could have snuck off during that.” Adrien snarked back. “Okay, okay keep it PG Agreste. There are children here.” Alix laughed while stopping the Blonde model from recounting his sexcapades.

“Then you don’t mind us checking her locker for the pendant right? If it’s not going to be there, then is shouldn’t be a problem.” Kim asked while walking towards the door and the locker room with the class in tow. As they all passed the couple Sabrine held back a moment and eyed Marinette before quite uttering “Don’t worry Adrien, we are going to help you get away from her, so that you can finally be with the girl you love in peace.” Sabrina whispered to Adrien before scurrying back to soothing Lila. ‘ _Well that was odd’_ Adrien thought to himself. Knowing how this whole 'missing necklace' situation would likely play out, Adrien quickly made a call to a certain Rockstar uncle and informed him that it was time to burn a witch before he gently shook his girlfriend awake and they made their way to the locker room. Because the lock on Marinette’s locker had never been repaired since the last break in, the class already had it open and on full display in one of the shelves was Lila’s “Family heirloom”.

“Marinette, how could you? I know you don’t like Lila and I know that you don’t like that Adrien wants to leave you for her, but you can’t steal her things in retaliation!” Alya shouted at the poor half-asleep girl. “WHAT?” Adrien shrieked, followed by a chorus of _“Alya”_ further stirring Marinette from her sleep. “I would _never_ leave Marinette. I love her and whatever you’ve been told is a lie.” Adrien exclaimed while holding Marinette closer to him.

“Adrien, I-I’m so sorry, but I let it slip how you and I are in love and told them the truth about Marinette. You don’t have to pretend anymore in front of them, they know that you don’t want to be with her.” Lila comforted while quiet tears slipped out from her eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Lila, I have no intention of leaving Marinette, I love _her_ not you.” Adrien retaliated. “Oh Adrien, please stop lying, it’s not good for you, it’s alright now, we can protect you from hr schemes.” Lila wailed while the class nodded and tried to physically separate Marinette from Adrien.

“ENOUGH!” Adrien shouted startling the other’s and they took a step back. “I don’t know exactly what Lila told you, but it isn’t true. I love Marinette, I always have, and I always will. I don’t want to leave her for someone else, because no one else could ever compare to how kind, smart, brave, talented and beautiful she is. Furthermore, look at the back of that pendant, it was made _this year_ and is from the _Gabriel collectio_ n.” Adrien stressed the details as the class examined the back to find that information resulting in many shocked gasps. “You lied?” one of the students exclaimed looking at Lila.

“I-I’m sorry. Y-yes, I lied about the pendant, but the rest is true. I just needed a reason to bring up the situation because I’m sc-scared… because on my first day at school… Marinette th-threatened me in the b-bathroom.” Lila sobbed into Julekha’s shoulder. Adrien had to admit, as awful a liar as she was, she was good at thinking fast on the spot, and she was convincing.

“Alright that’s it. If I have to listen to you spewing any more of your bullshit about _my_ Adrikins, I might just become an akuma myself.” Chloe stated as she marched up and poked Lila in the chest. “You, know you might have pulled this off if you hadn’t been so foolish as to threaten Dupain-Cheng without checking to make sure you were alone” Chole snapped as she pulled out her phone and played an audio recording of Lila threatening Marinette. After the video ended, the class stood there dumbfounded until the door to the locker room slammed open revealing the principal, Miss Bustier, Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling and one very angry Madame Rossi.

“Lila Rossi, Jagged Stone is suing you for slander and defamation, you have been served.” Penny snapped and handed the girl a file. “Wh-what?” she spluttered. “You claimed that a thirty-eight-year-old man wrote a song about a fifteen-year-old minor. If the tabloids caught wind of this, there would be hell to pay and possibly a career ending scandal. Penny accused.

Then Madame Rossi cut in. “And your teacher has filled me in on how you miss large amounts of school and how you have tinnitus, arthritis, difficulty seeing, a _lying disease?_ And then we reviewed the footage from when you were _bullied_ you were not bullied; _you_ were the bully. _And_ from the footage we can see that you sexually harassed her boyfriend!” She then turned to Marinette who was definitely awake at this point. “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur Agreste, I am so sorry for the trouble that my _disgraceful_ daughter has caused you. Let me know if there is anything, we can do to make it up to you.” She then turned back to Lila and grabbed her wrist. “We are going to pack your bag and you are going to go back to homeschooling in Italy with your grandparents, young lady. Say goodbye to France.” And with that the mother and daughter left the school never to be heard from again.

“Wow, its over.” Marinette exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Adrien replied as they walked out into the courtyard followed by their class begging for forgiveness. They would accept their apologies eventually, but Adrien convinced her to let them grovel for a bit first.

After the display from Lila and her mother, most of the classes had stepped out to see what was the commotion and saw when Adrien took Marinette to the middle of the courtyard and got down on his knee and pulled out a box, eliciting a very audible gasp from the crowd. “Marinette, you’ve been my girlfriend for about six months now and they’ve been the happiest six months of my life. Now don’t worry, I’m not proposing” he reassured when he saw her panicked face, relaxing at that. “not at least for another couple years.” She laughed at this. “But you are my best friend, my girlfriend and words cannot express how much I love you.” He opened the box to reveal a pendant, that matched the ruby and onyx bracelet he gave her four months ago. “My father gave this to my mother a year into their relationship when he knew she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. We have only been together for half a year, but I already know. We are starting college, next year and then we are off to university, adulthood isn’t too far off and I hope that you’ll stay with me. I love you Marinette, my father is fond of you, and that’s saying something, and I know that it’s going to be hard, because you want to go into fashion, and people are going to say that you are using me to get to my father but I know that isn’t true and I hope that you and I will survive the haters because you mean everything to me. Will you accept this pendant as a symbol of my affection for you?” The blonde asked with so much hope and desperation in his voice and eyes. “Yes. Of course, Adrien, I love you.” Marinette exclaimed and kissed him while the crowd cheered and filmed the romantic exchange, watching the happy couple, knowing they were perfect for each other.

BONUS

-10 years later-

Marinette got married three years after college and were taking the world on by storm. Adrien graduated with a degree in business, happily learning about the business side of the company and Marinette graduated from ESMOD university at the top of her class, she had offer’s from almost every fashion house in Europe, including her dream company Gabriel. She accepted the offer and trained under Gabriel for two years when he finally stepped down and gave the company to Adrien and Marinette Agreste. When Adrien and Marinette started dating back in college, Gabriel realized that he didn’t know much about his son and slowly became more involved in their lives, repairing his relationship with his son. When the time came, and Adrien asked for his mother’s ring Gabriel was more than happy to give it to him, telling him that he made a fine choice and Marinette was wonderful. Tree years after the wedding, and one year after Marinette and Adrien were running the company, they were doing better than they had in years because the responsibility of running the business and designing everything was no longer on one person. They had more time to focus on their own interests and the brand was thriving. They renamed the company ‘Agreste’ to include the whole family. It was that year that Emma was born bringing joy to the Dupain-Cheng and Agreste family. That was when Gabriel decided it was time to give up being Hawkmoth, handing the miraculous to Nooroo and Duusu freeing them. Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to declare that Paris was finally safe after fifteen years, and revealing their identities.

Later that year a BuzzFeed article was released.

“10 times Adrien and Marinette were couples’ goals”

  1. When Adrien Modeled only Marinette’s designs at Paris Fashion week



  1. When Adrien and Marinette opened the “Akuma Victims and Survivors Foundation” – a non-profit organization, that helps akuma victims readjust after being under the control of Hawkmoth and helping them accept that the damage that was caused, wasn’t their fault.



  1. When Marinette stole a bunch of Adrien’s sweaters and hemmed them to fit her.



  1. When Marinette and Adrien went out as Lady Noire and Mr.Bug on halloween



  1. When Adrien braided Marinette’s hair in the park on their first date.



  1. When they rebranded the ‘Gabriel’ company to ‘Agreste’, making it their own and becoming the most profitable fashion house that year (they are still holding that title).



  1. When they named their daughter Emma, after Gabriel’s late wife and Adrein’s mother Emilie.



  1. Adrien and Marinette’s wedding vows.



  1. When Ladybug and Chat Noir, the protectors of Paris, revealed themselves to be Marinette Adrien Agreste.



  1. Adrien’s pre-proposal, when Adrien declared his love to Marinette during their final year of college, and gave her his mother’s pendant, signifying his love to her.



**Author's Note:**

> Look, I get that it helps some authors, and I'm totally happy if you have a small correction fo the fic, but please don't nitpick and completely pull apart the story, I'm not fond of paragraphs pulling apart the whole story, it doesn't feel good to have someone pick every paragraph apart but quick corrections on names or typos are totally appreciated. I know its not perfect, there isn't a lot of character development, I really don't like Lila and gave her a half-assed plan, the background characters are dry, the reveal has no backlash, thus a happy ending, there's probably tons of plot holes and there are SO MANY cliche tropes but I don't care, it makes me happy so please stop ruining my happiness.
> 
> If you wish to find me, I'll be over there, in the trash.  
> Ciao


End file.
